The present invention relates to a compact film carrier. In the prior art, devices are known which are designed to store photographic films for easy transpot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,188 to Pavelle, 3,927,809 to Klein, Sr. and 4,180,192 to Breslau each teach this general concept. However, none of these references teaches the ability to store cartridges of differing sizes in a single type of receptacle, none of these references teaches the specific shape and configuration of the present invention and none of these references teaches the use of a reversible plate which may be used to adapt the device to plural types of film containers.
Professional photographers, in the course of their work carry a large number of exposed and unexposed film devices wherever they go. In most cases these film devices are stored loosely in a camera bag or in the pockets of the photographer's clothing, in a disorganized manner. Thus, film devices are easily misplaced or lost and the significant cost of such film devices has caused a need for a film carrying device which may store a large number of film devices in an organized and safe manner.
Other patents are known to applicant which teach structural features generally related to the teachings of the present invention but which do not teach all of the aspects of the present invention when taken either alone or in combination with other references.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,894 to Rogers teaches a case for storing drills including a receptacle with a plurality of openings therein and a cover therefor. However, Rogers does not teach the adjustability of the device to adapt it for plutal film containers, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,751 to Miller, et al. discloses a storage container for a plurality of tubes wherein the base portion and the cover have structure which interacts with structure on the tubes to retain them in place. However, Miller, et al. do not disclose the adaptability of their container for tubes of differeing lengths nor do they disclose such adaptation through the use of a reversible plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,228 to Johnson discloses a container having a base portion and a cover having a padded deformable. panel to maintain pressure on the items contained therein. However, there is no contemplation by Johnson of the storage of film containers, nor does Johnson contemplate adjustability of the container to adapt to film containers of differing sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,241 to Bell discloses a display device specifically designed for spools of thread including a base portion to store the thread spools and a cover therefor. Of course, again, there is no teaching or suggestion in Bell of the adaptation of the device for spools of differeing sizes not to mention film containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,324 to Whiteford discloses a container for a plurality of diverse tools wherein a threaded cover 12 is provided to threadedly overlie the base portion 10 thereof. While this patent does teach a threadable cover, there is no contemplation in this patent of providing such threaded structure for the purpose of adaptation to tools of differing sizes not to mention film containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,441 to Filoramo and U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,528 to Takeda discloses devices for carrying cameras and/or film and including structure to protect the film from radiation damage. Other examples of radiopaque materials are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,607 to Webster and 3,609,372 to Vogel. It is noted that Filoramo and Takeda are only generally related to the teachings of the present invention as teaching the use of radiopaque material since the specific structures of the inventions disclosed in these patents bear no relation to the teachings of the present invention.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a film carrying device which is compact in size, may store a large number of films therein, and which is versatile enough to enable the storing of films of differing types either separately or simulatneously.